1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat transfer mechanism for dissipating heat generated from a heat generating body and a heat dissipation system and communication apparatus using that heat transfer mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the recent electrical equipment market, the power consumed by each of the many electrical components making up electrical equipment has become greater. At the same time as time, demands for miniaturization of such electrical equipment have led to higher mounting densities of the many electrical components making up the electrical equipment.
To enable this higher power consumption and higher mounting density, several challenges remain to be overcome in the heat transfer mechanisms of the related art. Typical examples of these challenges are as follows:                i) A heat dissipating structure enabling a plurality of heat generating bodies generating high heat to be mounted at a high density        ii) High efficiency cooling of even a superhigh temperature heat generating body generating heat far exceeding for example 100° C.        iii) High efficiency cooling of all heat generating bodies mounted at a high density at the same time while absorbing variations in tolerances of shapes of the heat generating bodies        iv) High enough of a thermal conductivity to dissipate heat generated from a plurality of heat generating bodies by an efficiency higher than a common heat dissipating part        v) A structure enabling heat dissipation without applying any excessive external stress on any of a plurality of heat generating bodies        
Here, a look at the related art shows that various heat transfer mechanisms have been proposed up until now. For example, there are Related Art A and Related Art B. Further, the Related Arts C, D, E, and F disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) NOs. 5-315480, 1-1-7564, 10-294580, and 5-66-95 are known. None of these Related Arts A to F (see FIGS. 20 to 25) simultaneously overcomes all of the above challenges i) to v). This will be explained in detail later while referring to the drawings.